Death Note - Encounter at Wammy's House
by oDistopia
Summary: The latest edition to Wammy's House, Tom encounters a boy with a fascination for puzzles and the colour white.


**Death Note – The Rival.**

It was today, his parents had being dead a year now. Tom had being moved from foster home every other week for what he seemed so long now, he'd concluded it was futile to show affection anymore, what was the point? In reality it never really lasted because he'd just being somewhere different within a month if he was lucky.

Up until one year ago, Tom was a normal kid, exceptionally bright and had nothing to worry about, he went about his life like every other twelve year old boy would, but that had changed now, drastically. ''Well come on Tom lad, aren't you glad you can finally settle somewhere permanently, it's gotta' be better than movin' all the time eh? Still I'll be sorry to see you go.'' Tom was vacant, he was staring out of the window watching the traffic pass, he was in a building, it was extremely large too, Tom was in the second highest apartment for the evening and he was making the most of it. Tom paused for a moment, ''an orphanage, though I don't know. No matter what happens though Walter, I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me.'' He didn't move all the while, it was as though Tom was apparently studying the man through the window's reflexion.

Walter was a small man, he was slightly hunched over and looked very tired yet strangely he emulated a very strong aura. He was dressed very smartly, he wore a black suit that had a brilliant silky shine to it, his trousers had being carefully ironed also, that much was clear. Walter seemed like a relatively normal man for the most part, all except his shoes, his dilapidated and dirty shoes. ''It's the least I could do lad, if anyone deserves a good place it's you. Besides there'll be some great kids there, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends!'' Walter said optimistically. ''Yeah but an orphanage, where is it anyway?'' said Tom sceptically. ''Winchester, it's supposed to be really nice this time of year. Anyway lad it's gettin' late, we'd better turn in, early start tomorrow.'' ''Hmm I suppose said Tom, I'd better pack.''

It was an early start that morning; Tom was awakened by the dazzling sunlight that intruded through his apartment window. He quickly bounced out of bed retrieving a shiny dollar from under his bed; Tom had always had it from when he could remember. To most it would be quite a silly thing to keep however it seemed to hold sentimental value to Tom, he could never bring himself to let it go. He quickly got dressed; he wore black denim jeans, and a red hoody that read the word "_Apocalypto" _in black small text on the rear. ''Here we go.'' He thought to himself and at that moment, Walter knocked twice very firmly, ''come in'' came Tom's muffled voice. ''Ready lad, we got a train to catch?'' said Walter as he entered the room giving a reassuring smile. ''I guess'' said tom. He took one last look around his apartment before they left.

The train journey was a quick one. Tom was wondering what life would be the like at this orphanage, he kepped saying its name in his head, the name Walter briefly said a few weeks back... Wammy's House. He wondered what kind of people he'd meet, Tom had always being a somewhat reserved boy who kepped his opinions to himself and refrained from being dragged into trivial matters. He'd already decided, he was going to stand out here, not change himself but certainly show people he had the intellectual capabilities to go far. The train had stopped. They had arrived.

Tom wasn't nervous, on the contrary he was quite confident yet he couldn't help being apprehensive of what was to come. Alas Tom saw the gates to the orphanage, he had to say it looked like a nice place, the gates had a stunning, shiny finish to them, and they had to be early eighteenth century at least. Tom was a sceptical person by nature but even he had to admit it was impressive. ''This is where I leave you'' piped up Walter Tom stopped and observed him but didn't say anything, Walter continued; ''There expecting you lad, do well. If you ever need anything you know where to find me.'' Tom could have sworn he saw Walter shed a tear, he'd never known him get emotional before at that point he abruptly turned away and walked rapidly. Tom proceeded towards a brass door that read _''Wammy's House''_ and knocked.

The door swung open immediately and behind the door came a small man with a crooked nose and glasses, he gave a warm smile and said ''Hello Tom, I'm Watari, please join us, we were just about to eat.'' He then swung the door a further forty-five degrees and Tom entered ''Umm thank you Watari.'' He said bowing his head. He glanced around there were a few children running around each admittedly seemed very playful yet loud, ''be quiet'' he thought. He continued to take in his surroundings, as sceptical as Tom was even he was impressed, it was immaculate, there wasn't a sign of dust, it was Victorian styled in the exterior yet the outside seemed so modern. ''Umm Watari, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom before I begin please?'' ''Of course Tom, down the hall, take two rights then second door on the left.'' He said wearing his warm bright smile.

Tom thanked the man and proceeded down the hall, it was a long journey admittedly, it looked much shorter than what it actually was. On the way back Tom seemed to have gotten lost, it was a very big place he thought. There was no one around, the door to a room was partially opened, he peered inside to ask the occupier for directions. He approached the door to knock but it was opened already, he peered inside and at first glance it seemed no one was there. Tom looked again and realized he was wrong.

He stared for a moment the room was completely white, from top to bottom. At that moment Tom noticed a silhouette in the window he couldn't make out the person as the sun was shining through the window. Tom started, '' Umm hi, I'm new here and was just wondering if you coul...''At that moment Tom noticed something else, the entire left wall of the occupier's room was stacked with dice but it wasn't ordinary stacking, the dice were placed on one another in a fashion that would resemble buildings side by side each other, it was strange yet fascinating at the same time. What's more, the numbers on the dice we're placed so that the difference in the building's structure could be distinguished, the 1's on the dice we're what Tom assumed to be the buildings windows.

He started again whilst observing other items around the occupier's room such as complex jigsaw puzzles and Rubix Cubes, the sun had shifted somewhat now and Tom noticed something else, the occupier was also completely white, he was looking out of the window sitting with his legs crossed on the white carpet, his dishevelled hair was a brilliant white as were his clothes, he appeared to be wearing white pyjamas that were too big for him. ''Umm hello'' said Tom. At that moment Watari came and Tom explained that he got lost whilst not taking his eyes off the boy. Watari also glanced at the boy with what seemed mild amusement yet Tom thought it best not to query this and followed Watari to the dinner table in the biggest room Tom had seen at Wammy's House yet.

**Writer's message: This is my**** introduct****ion**** to what could be a good story let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions. Hope you enjoyed it so far! **


End file.
